


The Aftermath

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Worried greg, shock blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Sherlock asks Greg to take care of his brother, he makes it his personal task





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [The Aftermath (Spanish translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378866) by [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone)



> What we should have seen. 
> 
> Will probably have errors, will check eventually.
> 
> Kind of inspired by this art. http://alicewxxx.tumblr.com/post/155944343536/why-have-i-got-this-blanket-they-keep-putting

“Umm… Mycroft, make sure he’s looked after. He’s not as strong as he thinks he is.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll take care of it.” Greg winced internally, maybe he shouldn’t have made it sound so professionally. But Sherlock knew.

 

“Thanks, Greg.”

 

\----

 

Still thinking about the events of the past hours, Greg was transported to Sherrinford to see Mycroft who was adamant on staying there until things were settled once again. He was surprised to see Mycroft was still in the holding cell, wrapped in a shock blanket and staring idly to something in the wall.

 

“Mycroft…”

 

He received no answer. He called a DC and asked for a cup of tea for Mycroft.

 

“Hey, Mycroft… let’s get you out of here.”

 

Mycroft looked up at him with a scowl.

 

“Why have I got this blanket Gregory? They keep putting it on.”

 

Greg chuckled.

 

“It’s for shock.”

 

“Why they keep putting it on me? I’m not in shock.”

 

“Well… after what you’ve been trough…”

 

The DC came up with a cup of tea and Greg handed it to Mycroft.

 

“Here’s a cup of tea, you’ll feel better after a bit.”

 

“I don’t need tea, I don’t need a blanket! I’m perfectly fine! Detective Inspector.” He realized that he had raised his voice and cleared his throat when he saw that Greg was scowling.

 

“Apologies Gregory, I can use that tea, thank you.” He pulled the blanket off and took the cup, taking a sip. Greg took the blanket and put it on him again, sitting beside him and putting his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Mycroft’s posture was stiff but after a few minutes he relaxed and scooted closer to the Detective Inspector, they stayed like that until Mycroft finished his tea and put it down. 

 

“Now… are you ready to get out of this cell?”

“Yes, but I should stay here in the facilities until everything is back to normal.” He took the blanket off. 

 

“And I don’t need this, Gregory.”

 

Greg rolled his eyes and took Mycroft by the shoulders.

 

“Mycroft Holmes, listen to me! You will go home now, and I’ll make sure of it. I’ll handle this, we have new personnel coming as we speak and all the old personnel is locked up until we can do a psych eval of everyone, families are being notified right now and everything will be fine even if you take the rest of the day off, you git.”

 

Mycroft scowled and looked around. 

 

“Thank you, Gregory.”

 

They both stood up, Greg noticed Mycroft was a little hesitant. He was looking around, he didn’t need to be a Holmes to noticed that Mycroft was thinking he deserved to be in that cell and he will not allow it.

 

“Mycroft, look at me.”

 

He looked everywhere instead and Greg took his chin and made him look at him.

 

“You deserve a good night’s sleep and a new perspective. I’m sure you did what you thought was right.”

 

He noticed Mycroft’s eyes were red and he was trying to contain tears, he pulled him up and hugged him tightly, Mycroft’s posture stiff and arms down, but in a few seconds he returned the hug and Greg ran his hands through the back of his head. When the hug came to an end Greg looked at him and smiled and even if a tiny part of his brain thought it wasn’t the right moment, the larger part thought it was now or never, he leaned up and kissed Mycroft’s lips gently, without urgency just a press of his lips against the taller man’s. Mycroft pulled away with his eyes big as saucers, leaned down and took the shock blanket, pulling it around himself tightly without breaking eye contact with the DI. 

 

Greg chuckled and lead him out. He most definitively needed the blanket now.

  
  
  
  



End file.
